Harry Potter and the Path to Power
by funpheonix13
Summary: Harry begins his sixth year of Hogwarts with a few new friends, a new girlfriend, and a new teacher. With the help of every one around him, he starts on his path to real power and a new level of maturity.


_**HARRY POTTER AND THE PATH TO POWER**_

CHAPTER: 1

Merlin's Visit

It was a bright and cheery day on Privet Drive. Everyone was outside enjoying the sun except for one boy sitting in his bedroom staring off into space. This boy's name was Harry Potter.

Although living conditions for him had improved a lot due to Mad eye Moody's threat to the Dursleys, Harry still felt miserable. This was due to the death of his godfather, Sirius. Sirius was one of the only people that he had really felt as a parent.

It also haunted him that yet again he had managed to drag his friends into danger. _That spell that hit Hermione could have killed her, and the brain could have strangled Ron. Not to mention what happened to the others._

Harry hadn't been able to spend a single sleeping or waking moment without thinking about Sirius' death or having dreams of everyone close to him falling through the veil of death one by one.

_Why is it always the people that are close to me?_ He asked to himself again. This was the same thought that had been haunting him for over a month. _First dad and mum died. Then Sirius went to Azkaban. After that I almost got all of my friends killed innumerous times. Finally Sirius had died trying to protect me. Ron or Hermione could be next … or maybe Ginny. _

He had also been thinking about Ginny a lot. Sometimes he had had a few dreams about her._ Why do I keep on thinking about Ginny?_

He had also been wondering why Voldemort hadn't entered his mind again. It gave him an eerie feeling that it probably meant that he was planning something big and didn't want Harry to find out.

He had also been thinking about the prophecy. He had been thinking about the fact that he had to become a murderer or be murdered.

_The whole world is depending on me. I might have defied Voldemort five times already, but it was all just luck. I'm not ready to face him. Or am I? I'm supposed to have some power that Voldemort doesn't know about. What could it be?_

As Harry was asking himself these questions, he fell asleep. He started to slip into a dream. He was back in the Room of Requirement. None of the DA members were present, but there was an old man sitting in a plush chair.

_Isn't he Merlin? _Harry thought to himself. He recognized him from the Chocolate Frog Cards.

"Ah! Welcome Harry. I am Merlin. I have come here to teach you advanced magic to help you in your battle against Tom." said Merlin

Harry was confused. _Why is Merlin in my mind, and why is this dream so realistic?_

"You probably have many questions for me. You are free to ask. " said Merlin. 

"Ok. First of all why are you in my mind, and how are you in my mind?" asked Harry.

"For your first question, I told you that I am here to teach you advanced magic to help you to kill Tom. For your second question, it is because you are one of my heirs. I performed some complex spells on myself before my death so that I may always visit the minds of my heirs." said Merlin.

Harry was astonished at this news. "How do you know that I have to fight Voldemort?"

"I have access to most of your thoughts, but I try not to pry too much." answered Merlin.

"And you said that I'm …one of your heirs. Who are the others?" asked Harry after he regained from the shock as he thought that Merlin sounded oddly like Dumbledore.

"There is only one other heir, Albus Dumbledore. My grandson, Godric Gryffindor married Rowena Ravenclaw. They had two daughters. One married Widdilus Potter, and the other married Minbull Dumbledore," he stated simply.

"So I'm related to Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Yes" answered Merlin.

Harry became even more surprised. He finally asked, "So, then why haven't you entered my mind before?"

"Well, I would have thought it obvious. Tom Riddle had unknowingly blocked the connection for the past two years. Whereas for before, I thought you would be too confused at such a young age, but now I feel it necessary to help you train yourself." he responded.

"Then why can you enter my mind now?" asked Harry.

"Well, once you knew the basics of Occulumency, I helped you master the use of it without you even finding out." answered Merlin.

"So, if I know the basics of any spell, you can make me master it?" asked Harry as he thought, _so that's why Voldemort hasn't entered my mind at all this summer._

"Yes, as long as you cooperate to some extent." Answered Merlin.

"Then can we begin training Grandfather?" asked Harry although he was slightly abashed.

"No, we will begin tomorrow night. Get some rest before then." answered Merlin as he muttered, "Grandfather, I like that. No one has ever called me that before. Now I see why Dumbledore likes him so much." Then he disappeared with a faint pop leaving Harry extremely confused.


End file.
